1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to liquid applicators and, more particularly, to a disposable, self-contained applicator having an ampul in which liquid is stored, and a means for fracturing the ampul to release the liquid for application.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a liquid applicator of generally cylindrical construction, including a glass ampul retained within the applicator, a swab or tip exposed to the ampul, and a means for fracturing the ampul so that when the ampul is fractured, the liquid stored therein is dispensed to the swab for application.
However, numerous problems are encountered with devices of this type. For example, known devices include either an unnecessarily large number of moving parts, which renders such devices expensive to construct as a disposable assembly, or require that a user employ both hands in breaking the ampule and dispensing the fluid.
In many situations, it is necessary for the user of a fluid dispenser of antiseptics or medicaments to use one hand to expose or position the area of the body to be treated with the fluid while preparing the dispenser for use and applying the fluid with the other hand. Thus, it is very important for the user to be able to prepare and use the applicator with only one hand in order to enable the practical use thereof.
Another problem experienced with conventional applicators is that the pad used with many such applicators is useful only for applying a liquid over relatively large areas, without permitting a small volume of fluid to be accurately placed on a desired treatment location. It is known that where small amounts of fluid are to be applied at precise locations, a broken toothpick may be used in order to permit the fluid to be accurately placed without being inadvertently applied to surrounding areas.
An example of a particular use for an applicator capable of applying fluid to a very small treatment area exists in the treatment of exophytic genital and anal warts which are caused by certain types of HPV (human papillomaviruses), or which are strongly associated with genital dysplasia and carcinoma.
No therapy has been shown to eradicate HPV. Therefore, the goal of treatment is removal of exophytic warts and the amelioration of signs and symptoms, rather than the eradication of HPV.
Typically, treatment includes cryotherapy with liquid nitrogen. Cryoprobe is a treatment used for external genital and perianal warts. Other therapies include treatment with a variety of different fluids including but not limited to Podofilox or Podophyllotoxin (e.g. the product marketed under the trademark CONDYLOX, by Oclassen Pharmaceuticals, Inc.), silver nitrate, alcohol, TCA (trichloroacetic acid), podophyllin, or topical fluorouracil (e.g. the product marketed under the trademark EFUDEX).
As mentioned, it is known to use a toothpick or cotton-tipped swab to apply these treatments to a genital or perianal wart in an attempt to coat the wart without also applying the fluid to the surrounding skin. However, it is difficult to control the amount of fluid retained on a toothpick, and a swab does not permit accurate placement onto smaller warts without also coating the surrounding skin. Because many of the medications used cause severe irritation, such liberal application is undesirable.